narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Encounter 4: Team Yaki vs ???
<-Chūnin Exams Main Chosho and Kenji slowly trudge through the sewer tunnels. Although its preferable to being attacked and eaten by giant spiders, the darkness is repressive, and the overpowering stench of refuse is nauseating. Masks made from dampened cloth do little to block out the smell. It's as though a person can smell it through his eyes. The water itself is tepid, and a light mist rises to further obscure vision in the moist surroundings. Curiously, aside from the occasional small glowing mushroom or encrusted lichen, these tunnels are barren of life. No rats, insects or other dark-dwelling vermin can be identified. Chosho's eyes glowed. Emitting a low humming red hue, indicating another subconscious transformation. She hated such a scent, almost vomiting her previous rations. It felt as if this cities stench held her in its grasp. Arms of purple fog gently caressing her skin. Whispering sweet nothings. Chosho's hair stood up. Shivers tingling through her spine. I need to get out of here. Chosho repeated. But anything is better than those damned spiders. Kenji-san probably wouldn't survive another encounter. It's up to me now. Tears from its stench dropped. I'm the leader now. This isn't a burden. No. This is preparation for when I lead Yakigakure. Brother will be so proud of me when he hears about this. No doubt! Her lips formed Chosho's signature smirk. One symbolizing pride. Determination. Nothing can stop her. She paid close attention to her surroundings. Now that she possessed team Yaki Yaki's second key, their enemies scroll, Chosho had to live. Chosho also held onto Kenji's scroll. Sasayoki resting within its confines. Holding onto their final key. "Leave it to my luck, that she gets trapped in her own ice right before we retrieve the other scroll. Ugh. Kenji-san keep up before I eat you." Chosho demanded. Kenji grabbed his arm, and he began to pant, nearly out of breath. "I don't remember signing up for this."'' He sighs, before clinching onto his shoulder again. While the pain was nothing, Kenji couldn't ignore it. "Really Sasa? You chose today to play hide and seek in your mirrors?"'' Kenji exclaimed, "Alright Chosho, let's go. ----- After trudging around in the murk for an hour, you find yourselves extremely lost. The tunnels surrounding you are nearly identical, and with the exception of the occasional poisonous mushroom, entirely unremarkable. "Ugh it feels like we're trapped in a different city. I hope we're not going in circles. It all looks so similar." Chosho held Kenji's fingers. Two locked onto two. They had to remain close. Chosho's altered eyes allowed an enhance vision. But innocence made her oblivious of their connection. "And I don't like the fact we haven't found anyone yet. It's too quiet-" As Chosho and Kenji peer down one of the many branching tunnels, the faint sound of a child's voice echoes down the tunnels distantly. "Help! Please, someone help me!" Chosho stopped before a tunnel an unusual sound echoing. Bouncing from walls. Crying. Her low light vision proved useless before the infinite darkness before them. Only few steps before illuminated. Could it be another team nearby. Maybe someone can help us. Chosho stopped after a step No we cannot rush into another trap. Preparation is key. Chosho pulled out multiple Kunai with explosive tags attached before tossing each upon the tunnels opening Forming a circular formation. "Kenji-san," Chosho whispered. "We're going to investigate this noise. Do not let go of my hand. If anything happens, I am faster than you." Slowly, Chosho started towards the source of this weird crying. It's difficult to pinpoint the exact distance of the crying, but as you approach in its general direction, the crying steadily increases in volume. Occasionally, the voice breaks off into wailing, as though she is suffering in pain. "Help, someone please! Help me!" Eventually, you round a corner and come to a large circular chamber. Many side tunnels branch outwards from it. In the center of the room, with her back turned away from you, a child is leaning over, cradling her head in her hands. Her hair looks filthy, encrusted with dirt. She appears naked, although only her grime-covered back is exposed above the waterline. "Help please! Help someone me!" It's larger. Chosho initially thought, taking notes of her surroundings. This must be the middle of something...So many tunnels. We're getting close to something. I feel it. But she returned focus back onto this crying girl. Afraid to step close without analysis. Distance could mean life or death in such situations. She stood prepared. Fingers wrapped around Kenji's. She's by herself. Maybe her team died. No, we would have smelled or seen corpses unless they died somewhere in these tunnels. Wouldn't surprise me. But this might be bait. Chosho thought carefully to herself. Take advantage of one's heart. One member remains in the middle while her allies hide. And when we let our guards down, they cut our heads off. We worked too hard to fall for such an easy trap. Her eyes lowered as she attempted to control her chakra. "Release!" She spoke while forming a simple seal. Releasing her mind of all potential basic illusions. Nothing about Chosho's perception seems altered. "Oi,are you alright?" Chosho spoke loud enough for their guest to hear. But kept limit so her voice wouldn't travel to far through surrounding tunnels. "Where are your friends or are you alone?" She inquired. Keeping watch for anything extraordinary. The small figure continues weeping and swaying in the sewer water. "Please me someone help! Help!" The girl's hair slips aside on the side of her head, revealing an abnormality in her appearance; a cone-shaped cavity dips deeply into her skull, as though her ears were replaced with a strange hole. Undulating wrinkles of flesh form spiraling deformations in the "earhole". As Chosho approaches, the creature leans forward, and dips beneath the water into the murk. It disappears entirely under the muddied water. Distantly, Chosho and Kenji hear the sound of stone grinding against stone, and the sound of splashing, as though a large number of bodies are swimming or loping towards them from the numerous branching tunnels. "Of fucking course!" Chosho stated as monsters approached. She had figured out something would happen when the girl transformed into a monstrous fish woman. Her mind reacted. Coming up with countless strategies. More approach. In the water. Too many for me to fight head on without sustaining injury. A-and Kenji-san is unable to defend himself properly. Chosho thought for a second before her eyes shot open. "Kenji-san! The water! Lets turn their strength into their weakness. Unleash an electric hell upon our foes! I'll be up there." Powerful legs at work once more. Launching her towards a nearby wall. She used her chakra to remain stuck upon it. Focusing on Kenji. Come on Kenji-san, you can do it! Kenji slapped his head, "She couldn't just take these bastards head on?!" Kenji states, jumping up from the water. While airbourne he flipped himself upside down, and his feet stuck to the ceiling of the place. He looked directly down, and as he did, he had already starting forming his hand seals, watching following in sequence. "Boar→Ram→Snake→Horse→Dragon" Kenji held his hands apart, and they both sparked with lightning. He directed the lightning onto the water below, and as it clashed with the water, he states, "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder." The water jumped with lightning, and since water seemed to be the perfect component, Kenji decided he could put some extra jump into his technique. The small shock, changed into a life taking electrocution. The "girl" that had slipped beneath the water surfaces, screeching in pain. Her pale skin sparks with lines of electricity, and her screaming mouth is filled with jagged blackened teeth. Her eyelids appear to be fused shut. Her abnormally long and wide nose, and sloping forehead reveal she is not human. Eventually her struggles cease, and she slips beneath the water's surface once again. Moments later, other members of the creature's tribe appear. They lope into view from the side-tunnels, shrieking and hooting in anticipation, but quickly dart back from Kenji's electric shocks. Soon dozens of the bestial morlocks are arrayed outside of Kenji's zone of influence. All are in varying states of nudity, and some wield sharp rocks. Many stand on all fours, with abnormally long forelimbs. Just as Kenji is on the verge of running out of power, the water beneath them begins to flow in a spiraling pattern. A whirlpool forms and the water flow increases. The primitive subhumans are caught up in the furious waterflow, and are hurled into the spiral. A few seconds after this begins, the room fills with electricity. The water becomes literally suffused with it, and the smell of ozone fills the air. The morlocks and any living thing touching the water are instantly killed as an unimaginably vast electrical discharge occurs. The water remains electrified for a time, but eventually the water recedes, falling until it reveals a circular shaft in the center of the floor. With the water gone, you can see it descends into a vast darkness below. Large, industrial-sized propeller blades slowly rotate at even intervals down the shaft. Presumably, these would be used for airflow. The squeel of metal grinding against metal echoes from the deep. Chosho watched their attackers electrocute themselves in their own water. Followed by this city coming back to life with a spark. It's like this city is alive. A haunting thought plaguing Chosho's mind. When everything seemed normal, she dashed towards the other side of the chasm. Grabbing Kenji's hand as well. Immense strength propelling Chosho at incredible speeds. They continued forward upon landing, entering a tunnel on the other side. "Kenji-san," Her voice cracked. "those things. T-they felt human. I could feel it. Sense traces of their humanity calling out. I don't like this city. Not at all. After experimenting with every tunnel, Chosho ended back before the massive chasm. She stared alongside Kenji, at slowly rotating blades. "It's like they want us to jump down, Kenji-san. All of the tunnels have been sealed off. Even the one we entered through has tampered with. Kenji-san, I need you to trust me, okay? Something is telling me," Chosho, there are times when our conscious mind might not know the answer. But deep inside. Our instincts will guide us. That is how we've survived in wilderness...' "No-my instincts are pointing downwards." Before Kenji could give his answer, Chosho grabbed his hand and ran the chasm's wall, carefully avoiding its spinning blades by careful timing. Helping Kenji dodge them. Descending further into darkness.. After descending approximately three-thousand feet, you finally reach the bottom of the shaft. Landing on a catwalk beneath, you both gain your first good look at your surroundings. You are inside a massive expanse of empty space. It's difficult to gauge just how wide the space is, but as you see the mazework of ceiling-mounted catwalks fade into the distance, you estimate it's well over two miles in diameter. The catwalks are dark and shadowy, but the furious flashing of light beneath irregularly bathes the space in bright flashes and meshed shadows. Beneath you is a giant rotating disk of inconceivable proportions. Its pitted and rusted surface reveals its made primarily of iron. Bolts of lightning race across its surface in a random pattern as it slowly rotates, suspended from a pillar that extends from the ceiling and into the disk. About a mile distant, a flush of water exits the ceiling and descends to the top of the disk. A furious cascade of lightning erupts from the disk and travels to the top of the waterfall, discharging explosively. The catwalk its strikes is ripped out of the ceiling and shatters, scattering bits of electrified shrapnel around before falling back onto the disk. Chosho sighed. This city is so big. It's like another country underneath. She found balance upon the swaying catwalk, using chakra to stick onto the metal on each step. "More fans, Kenji-san, we have to stay on this thing. Stay near me, and use your chakra to get a better grasp." She grabbed onto his fingers once more, dragging him forward. Unknowing where exactly she'd end up, Chosho followed her instinct. It's highly dangerous here. If a lightning bolt strikes... A loud gulp. The young lady pulled out another Fuma Shuriken, alongside wire string. Tying it once more in preparation before continuing. Encounter 4 Time: 3 AM, Day 2 Advantage: Team ??? Encounter Effects: The rusted catwalks that hang from the ceiling provide intermittent concealment and cover due to the irregular light patterns being emitted by the electricity beneath and the confusing layout of various interlocking paths. Many are in disrepair and require little force to be ripped from their support struts. The disk a hundred feet beneath is continuously surging with lethal levels of electricity- contact with its current (either direct or indirect) will result in instantaneous death via electrocution. Round 1: Team ??? Asami Amaya: Minobu Tetsuhara: Round 1: Team Yaki Chosho: Kenji Hatake: